The Greatest Gift
by nekonohime
Summary: Ralph and Vanellope exchange gifts on Christmas Day. Written for the Wreck-It Ralph Secret Santa on Tumblr.


Author's Note: This is a Christmas gift to chuplayswithfire on Tumblr for the Wreck-It Ralph Secret Santa.

* * *

_The Greatest Gift_

"Outta my way, chumps! I got a special delivery over here!"

Vanellope Von Schweetz rushed her way through the crowd in Game Central Station as she tried to find the port of _Fix-It Felix Jr. _She was anxious to get the box that she was holding in her hands to Wreck-It Ralph as quickly as possible, as she had spent weeks on making what was inside of it. Christmas wasn't that special to Vanellope in the past, but ever since she met the giant 8-bit bad guy, it gained a whole new meaning for her. She didn't pay attention to the decorations that lit up the station with Christmas cheer, the other characters giving each other holiday greetings or even the giant Christmas tree that stood proudly in the middle. The only thing that was on Vanellope's mind was Ralph's reaction to opening her gift.

Setting her sights on her destination, Vanellope quickened her pace towards it, only to be stopped by the Surge Protector once she got there. The blue man stood in front of the gate to Fix-It Felix Jr. as he always did, holding his clipboard and looking down at the little girl sternly.

"Name?" he asked.

"C'mon, Blue Boy", Vanellope groaned, "you know who I am!"

Surge adjusted his glasses and didn't change his expression. "Sorry, but it's part of the procedure."

"But I've gotta get this package to Stinkbrain!" the racer showed him the wrapped up gift box.

"Well, 'Stinkbrain' has to wait", the security guard replied, "now, please, tell me your name so we can get this over with."

Vanellope sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, _fine_. President Vanellope Von Schweetz of _Sugar Rush_."

"Where are you headed?"

The girl pointed to the sign above the portal that they were standing under and said, "Uh, _doi_, the name of the place is right there!"

"You have to tell me what it's called", Surge responded in an unamused tone.

"Sheesh, does anyone know how to read around here?" Vanellope mumbled under her breath. She looked back up at the guard and told him, "_Fix-It Felix Jr._"

Stepping out of her way, the Surge Protector gave her the okay to go ahead and disappeared into thin air with a spark.

"_Finally_", she muttered as she passed through the gate to the train station, "I can't wait for Ralph to see this! He's gonna love it!"

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Ralph loved sleeping in when Mr. Litwak closed the arcade for the holidays. It was nice to not have to wake up early for work and just lay back and relax in his bed for a few extra hours. The Nicelanders and Felix were off visiting other games to wish their inhabitants a happy holiday to give Ralph some peace and quiet after spending Christmas Eve with them the night before. He was invited to their Christmas feast for the first time, where Vanellope first told him about the gift that she was going to give him. He pondered over what the gift could have been, but no matter what it was, he was sure that it was going to be something special.

The wrecker's slumber was unfortunately cut short as he heard frantic knocking on the front door of his makeshift shack on the outskirts of East Niceland. His eyes snapped upon hearing the awful sound and got up to see who had woken him up. As he rubbed the sand out of his eyes he opened his door, seeing Vanellope standing there with something behind her back.

"Merry Christmas, Stinkbrain!" she cheered, taking the box and showing it to him. "I got your gift all ready for ya!"

Ralph blinked a few times in his groggy haze and mumbled, "Merry Christmas, kid." he took the box from her and led her into his house. Vanellope sat down in one of his chairs as he went into his kitchen to make some coffee. The racer, however, couldn't sit still and followed him there.

"Geez, I can't believe you slept _this_ late! Me and everybody else in _Sugar Rush_ already gave our gifts this morning! At least it gave me some time to make sure my gift was _juuuuuust _right!" she rubbed her hands together excitedly.

"I helped the Nicelanders and Felix wrap gifts, remember?" said Ralph as he poured his coffee into his oversized mug. "They're out now delivering them."

Vanellope folded her arms. "Oh, right."

She followed Ralph back to the living room and sat down next to him on the large couch that was in the middle of the room, eyeing her gift in his large hand. The girl watched for several moments as he took one last sip of his coffee and put the mug down, then turned his attention to the box.

"Okay", he said, "here goes nothin'."

Ralph tore off the red and green paper and was met with a scrapped candy box that he recognized from Vanellope's hideout in Diet Cola Mountain. He took the lid off the box and took out the item that was inside, his eyes widening at what he saw. Vanellope had made two dolls of her and Ralph that were holding hands, of which were stitched together. He turned to his friend and gave her a warm smile.

"Kid", he whispered, "I... I love it."

Vanellope grinned from ear to ear as she clasped her hands together. All her hard work was finally paid off in that moment when she saw the smile on Ralph's face. She watched him get up and place the dolls on the shelf over the fireplace, next to where he kept a picture of him and the president. When he returned to his seat Vanellope jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck as tightly as she could.

"I knew you would, Ham Hands", she said.

The wrecker laughed and ruffled her hair. "Wait till you see what I got ya."

He reached behind the couch and pulled out a I oddly shaped object wrapped with red gift wrap. It clearly looked as though he struggled to get it on, but Vanellope couldn't have cared less as she eyed the gift excitedly.

"Oooh! What is it?! What is it?!" she exclaimed when she looked back up at Ralph.

"Go ahead and open it", he responded, a smile stretched along his face.

The half-pint immediately took her hands and tore apart the paper that was between her and her gift, and when she revealed what was inside, she gasped and her mouth hung open in surprise. There in her hands was a brick carved in her likeness... At least, as far as she could tell judging by the ponytail sticking out of the figure's head. Vanellope darted her eyes up at Ralph and then back at her gift, not knowing what to say.

Amidst the silence, Ralph frowned and put his hand over his face in disappointment.

"... Look, I'm sorry, kid. I know it looks really dumb, but it's the best I could do. The ponytail was especially hard to pull off. I had to take my fingers and-"

"Ralph."

"Sculpting is _really_ not my forte, you know! I mean, I _am_ called Wreck-It Ralph for a reason!"

Vanellope was beginning to grow impatient with her large friend. "Hello, earth to Stinkbrain!"

"I was going to get you something else, but I had no time so-"

"RALPH!" The president yelled at the top of her lungs.

The man in question widened his eyes in shock and looked down at Vanellope. Her expression changed from a stern stare to a smile within seconds.

"... This is the coolest thing ever", she said with sincerity in her voice.

Ralph smiled back and scratched the back of his neck. "Really?"

"Duh!" Vanellope gazed at her brick statue, admiring the details that he put into it. "Look, you even got the candies in my hair!" she pointed to some lumps in the bricks where her hair was supposed to be.

With a chuckle, the wrecker ruffled her hair and said, "phew! I was here thinkin' that you weren't gonna like it!"

"Are you _kidding_ me?! It's the greatest gift anyone's ever given me!"

The wrecker smiled warmly, casting his glance from her to the dolls that sat above the fireplace. He got up and brought it back over to join them with the brick figure. "And this is the second best gift I've ever gotten."

"Nothin's ever gonna outdo that medal, huh?" Vanellope asked with a laugh.

"Not necessarily", responded Ralph as he instinctively took out the _You're My Hero_ cookie medal out of his shirt. "I just have something else now that's just as special to me."

They admired their gifts in silence for a few moments, looking back on how their friendship had progressed over the past year. Ralph didn't expect that he would end up becoming so close to crumbsnatcher like Vanellope, but there was something about her that he couldn't help but get all sentimental over. And Vanellope, she hadn't cared much about Christmas before when she used to get bullied by the other _Sugar Rush_ racers and they left her out of their celebrations, but thanks to Ralph, she finally knew what Christmas was all about.

Vanellope hopped up on Ralph's shoulder and hugged him around his neck before she said, "Merry Christmas, Ralph."

"Merry Christmas to you to, Vanellope", the bad guy answered, putting his head on her's.

After a brief pause, the president let him go and gagged playfully. "Eeech! Okay, enough with the mushy stuff!"

"Yeah, good idea", Ralph said with a chortle. "Let's go catch up with the rest of the gang, huh? I'm pretty sure they're waiting for us out in Game Central Station."

"Right behind ya, chum!" the racer responded with a nod.

Ralph stood up and headed out the door to the proper of _Fix-It Felix Jr._ with his mind filled with plans that he was going to make with his friends for the rest of that Christmas day. No matter what he was going to do, however, Vanellope was surely going to be by his side.


End file.
